


say something

by flightlesscrow



Series: Haikyuu!! Drabbles [15]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: ;), ALL THE ANGST, Crack, M/M, hella angst, i'm a liar, you'll cry i promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 03:18:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11222172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flightlesscrow/pseuds/flightlesscrow
Summary: Very tragic. Very deep. Such sad. Wow. Read if you like to cry.





	say something

“Yaku, watch this!”  
  
“Lev, don’t-”   
  
Yaku tried to stop him. He really did. But it was too late.

Lev had tried to do a heckin’ sick dance move and failed. Miserably. Right in the middle of the road.

He sat there in confusion for a minute, before bursting into song.

“And I~ will stumble and fall~” He sang loudly.

“Dumbass! Get out of the road before you get hit!”

**Author's Note:**

> you're welcome.  
> i'm shit at angst so you get a crack fic instead. nice. enjoy


End file.
